


Home and Body

by amatisgray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, sheith - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amatisgray/pseuds/amatisgray
Summary: Shiro comes home from work. Just what Keith needed.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :DDD  
> this is my very FIRST piece. I hope I didn't do too shabby.  
> It also means it's my first time writing smut so bear with me when I get there in the second chapter.  
> Any kindly worded constructive criticism is appreciated :)
> 
> Have fun :)
> 
> (sorry if it's not great I plan to write more to improve :) )

Keith sits next to the window with his legs under him and a book in his hands. He wears a beige wool turtleneck and black skinny jeans. It was just him and a group of seven friends fighting across the universe. 

He hears the front door unlock and quickly pulls himself out of intergalactic battle. 

He stands up, a small smile on his face as he waits for the person to cross through the door. 

Shiro appears lightly soaked, carrying a messenger bag and grocery bags just as soaked. His grey hair drips on his face, covering half of it. He struggles to come inside, as the bags keep hitting the door. Keith giggles a little bit but has no intention to help. 

Shiro finally pulls all the bags inside, puts them on the floor, and closes the door. Breathing a little too heavily for simply having to wrestle a few grocery bags. He looks up and sees Keith staring right back at him, with curious eyes and his lip between his teeth. 

“Thank you for the help,” says Shiro. Keeping his eyes on Keith the whole time.  
“You’re welcome,” Keith says with a smile that reaches his eyes. At the sight of that Shiro lets out a small laugh and moves across the living room towards him. 

Keith opens his arms and pulls himself closer to Shiro. He places his hands on Shiro’s shoulders while Shiro places his on Keith’s slim lower back. The two of them simply look at one another with gentle eyes for a moment. Keith starts to fidget with his legs. He presses his lips together and opens his eyes wide for Shiro. A silent invitation to talk. 

“How was your day,” says Shiro. His voice soft and low. Keith feels a warmth spread through his stomach.

“It was good. Just normal.”

“What did you all day?”

“I cleaned the apartment and read. I was going to make dinner but there was nothing to cook.”

“Well then,” Shiro’s voice gets deeper, earning a lip bite from Keith, “good thing I came to the rescue then.” He pulls Keith closer to him and the two begin to kiss. Shiro puts one hand behind Keith’s head as Keith pulls himself up using Shiro’s shoulders and closes his legs around him.

Kissing was easier this way. It was annoying for Keith to tiptoe for so long. Kissing with both pairs of legs touching the floor was saved for small kisses, pecks, and public places. Every other type of kiss required Keith to wrap his legs around Shiro. It was the only way it felt right. 

Someone’s stomach growls. Keith pulls away from the kiss, red in the face. A small hiccup leaves his swollen lips. Shiro looks at him fondly. His hands going from tight grip on Keith to get as close as possible, to a gentle rest on Keith’s back. Simply there to hold and protect. 

“Uh…” Keith stars but doesn’t know where to go, looking down at his thighs feeling a little embarrassed by the noise that left his body. Shiro pulls him closer. Keith’s hands grab onto Shiro’s back. Shiro’s left arm wraps around Keith’s waist almost closing. He uses his other hand to play with Keith’s lip.  
“Someone’s hungry.” Shiro keeps his voice low but a caring tone replaces the lust filled one he had a little ago. Keith hums a little “uh huh” before giving his boyfriend a nose kiss. He hops off Shiro.

“What should we make. I was thinking of vegetable fried rice. It’s quick,” Keith says.  
“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll put the groceries away while you start the cooking,” Shiro says and he heads back to the pile of grocery bags. 

Keith goes to the kitchen, grabs a purple apron, and ties his hair back in a low ponytail. He washes his hands. Shiro walks in and out of the kitchen as Keith starts the meal. First off, washing the rice.

“I’m gonna go take a shower really quick,” Shiro says and places a kiss on Keith’s cheek. Keith’s eyes involuntarily flutter at the contact. 

—

The table is set, and Keith brings the pan to the table as Shiro walks down the stars. He wears what is supposed to be an oversized hoodie, though on him it fits normally due to his broad shoulders. Keith takes note as to how low his grey sweatpants hang and quickly looks away. Smirking to himself.

“I saw that,” teases Shiro. 

“It’s not like you were trying to hide it."

The boyfriends sit down and begin to devour the food. Shiro compliments the cook through bites. They begin to slow down as they no longer feel the verge of death by starvation. 

“How was work,” Keith asks not bothering to swallow his food first. Shiro’s eyes light up.

“It was great. We’re done with the design part. Next comes scale model testing of the rocket, to make sure it’s the right pick. Pidge designed the majority of it so I’m sure it is,” Shiro says.

“That’s awesome, Shiro. I’m really proud of you guys. Next generation space explorers.” Keith smiles at his boyfriend and his boyfriend smiles back. 

“I wish we humans could actually go ourselves and explore space instead of just sending space crafts. That would be amazing. One day we will, I’ll make sure of it.” 

A warm soft chuckle escapes Keith. “I know you will,” he says to Shiro. His eyes holding a galaxy of wonder and love. Shiro’s favorite universe to explore. 

They finish dinner and bring their plates to the sink. Shiro begins to wash the dishes while Keith cleans the table. Shiro begins to hum a song. Middle by Bipolar Sunshine. He glances over his shoulder at Keith to see if he will join. Keith begins to hum. Shiro smiles to himself.

—  
The two lovers sit on the couch. Keith sits on Shiro’s lap and Shiro plays with his hair. They meant to sit down and watch a movie but as soon as Shiro started playing with Keith’s hair all plans were lost. Keith wanted to stay there, just like that. Shiro perfectly read what his boyfriend wanted and remained quietly playing with his hair. Occasionally brushing his cheek too, Keith’s eyes flutter whenever he does so. 

Keith grabs the hand that is caressing his check and brings it to his mouth. Giving it small kisses.  
“Your hands are wonderful.” 

“They enjoy exploring your body," Shiro says.

Keith stops kissing his hand but keeps holding it. He leans into Shiro’s chest and closes his eyes. Shiro stops playing with his hair to fully embrace him and begins to kiss his head. 

“My baby is sleepy, I see.” 

Shiro gently positions Keith so that he is straddling him. He stands up and heads for the stairs. 

Keith begins to quietly moan. “Where are we going?”

“To bed silly.”

“I don’t want to sleep yet.”

“You clearly do, babe.”

“No…I don’t...I was just caught up in the moment. You were enchanting me.”

Shiro stops in the middle of the steps. His eyes locked with Keith’s. They softly take in all of him. He would never get enough.

Keith’s voice breaks Shiro out of his trance. 

“We could go to bed but not to sleep.” Keith leans up and begins to kiss Shiro’s neck, earning him multiple moans. 

Shiro’s breathing becomes heavy as Keith keeps sucking on his neck. One hand squeezes Keith’s bottom as the other holds him up. He feels a heavy hotness near his crotch. 

“Okay” is the only thing he manages to make out before he stops Keith’s exploration and begins to kiss him. A supernova forms in their mouths.


	2. Body pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty little mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello :DDD  
> Here it is, the smut!   
> I decided that this chapter will be oral and the other one anal  
> Again it's my first time writing smut so it may not be wowza but I hope you enjoy it  
> Any constructive criticism is welcomed just don't be a douche about it :P
> 
> Anyway enjoy :DDD

The two bodies enter the room, their lips not leaving one another. Shiro grabs Keith’s thighs from underneath prompting Keith to grind on Shiro. Shiro lets out an angry growl but doesn’t pull his hips away. Shiro climbs on the bed and lays Keith down while he stands on his knees. 

Keith whimpers at the loss of contact. His arms go the sides of his head. He’s panting as he looks down at Shiro sitting on top of his thighs. Shiro’s hands roam Keith’s torso stopping above his hips. Keith whines, “Shiro—” He goes breathless as Shiro places his hands on his crotch and squeezes it. 

Shiro goes back to Keith’s lips. Keith lets out a small short cry of protest. He raises his body to Shiro’s. The restrictiveness of his jeans makes his erection unbearable. He brushes it against Shiro’s own piece to try and reveal some frustration but all it just is frustrate him more. Too much in between them. 

Shiro breaks the silence, “Fuck—Keith. You’re a little fucking desperate. Huh?”

“Shiro,” Keith gasps, “fuck…fuck me. Please.” He goes to grab Shiro’s face, but he pulls away and goes back to Keith’s erection.

Shiro marbles at the sight. “You must hate these fucking jeans. Don’t you baby?” Keith nods and catches his breath. 

“And tell me, what do you love?” Shiro begins to unzip Keith. He leaves the male bare and looks up at him waiting for and answer. 

“Your…your cock.” Keith arches his back and a moan rips from his mouth. His hands go down to the sheets and pull to the point his knuckles turn white. Shiro places a kiss on Keith’s cock and works his way down to his balls. Sucking on both of them as his hand tugs on the cock. 

“Really? What about my mouth? Is it good for you?” 

Shiro pulls his body up but keeps tugging on it. Gently. As if he was ignoring it. “Is my mouth not good enough for you,” he smirks at the site of Keith: sweating, heavily breathing, his eyes close, and his small mouth open. All that for him. “My hands?”

Keith swallows who knows what before he opens his eyes at Shiro. “No—,” Shiro cocks his head to the side, his eyes deepening on the male. “Yes…yes they are—Shiro!” Shiro’s hands tightens around Keith and he begins to pump harder. All Keith can do is whimper. 

“Shiro, please.” He looks to the side, not being able to stand Shiro. 

Shiro leans over him and moves his face towards him. He slows down on the tugging, focusing on rubbing the rip. He lowers his face to Keith’s, their lips close. But instead of a kiss he puts two fingers in Keith’s mouth. Keith begins to suck on them. Shiro’s voice comes out deep and raspy, almost a growl, “Tell me, are my hands good enough for you? My mouth?” Keith hums a yes. Shiro’s eyes are full of frustration. 

Keith’s hands begin to roam Shiro’s back, but he pulls them away. “No. Not yet. Not yet, baby.”   
Shiro puts Keith between his knees. Keith’s hands tremble as he longer feels Shiro’s touch. 

“No fair, your clothes.” Keith’s voice is small. He looks at Shiro with lustful eyes. 

“Wouldn’t you like to take care of that,” Shiro teases. Keith pulls himself up. His hands are quick to take Shiro’s hoodie off. His hands go everywhere throughout Shiro’s torso, not knowing where to stop. 

Shiro leans into Keith and they begin to kiss. Its wet and sloppy. Keith says through his vexation, “Your pants. Take of your pants.” 

Shiro pulls Keith’s hands down to his hips and together they undress him. Keith places a hand on each thigh and begins rubbing small circles with his thumbs on the inside. Shiro moans at the back of his throat. He breaks the kiss to take of Keith’s sweater off and lays him down again.

“Arms,” he says to Keith. Keith puts his arms at his sides. Holding himself as tight as possible. Shiro leans over Keith to the bedside table on the right and pulls out a black silk tie. He pushes down on the mattress to make space between it and Keith. He then pulls the tie under him and ties around his arms and stomach. The only place Keith’s hands can reach are his thighs, so he squeezes them. 

Shiro moves further back on the bed and begins to admire Keith’s red, twitching cock. 

Let the feast begin.

—

Shiro puts one had on Keith’s left thigh. The other goes to his cock along with his mouth.   
His hand begins to pump at the bottom while he kisses the tip. He takes pleasure in Keith’s moans and begins devouring him. 

His mouth closes around the figure. Quick bobs at first. Only going to the middle. 

“Shiro.” He hears. Begging and delicate. 

He goes down all the way and stays for a few seconds. Closing his eyes in pleasure. Keith begins to stir and his breathing begins to accelerate. He decides to continue with this pattern. Which earns him a rugged cry from Keith. He looks up and sees his eyes are closed and his back arched. Sweat glistens his face and body. 

Shiro comes back up for air. His mouth holds some cum. He briefly kisses Keith with it, placing it inside its owner's mouth. Keith swallows and bites his lip to get the last drop. 

Shiro sits on Keith’s face. He pumps his own stiff cock before inserting it into Keith’s mouth. A slow, shaky breath leaves him as he slides himself all the way down to Keith’s throat. 

Holding on to the headboard he begins to fuck Keith’s little mouth rapidly. 

A hitched gasp leaves his mouth. He struggles to find words but musters them up knowing how much Keith loves to be praised in bed.

“Fuck, baby that’s it. Your doing so good. You take my cock so well.” He moans but it breaks in the ecstasy. 

“Your pretty little mouth is just perfect for my cock.”

He pulls out completely to let Keith catch much needed air. Keith looks up at Shiro with doll-like eyes and pouts. Shiro strokes Keith’s hair as Keith’s breathing returns to normal. He glides his thumb over those pretty little lips. 

“You’re so good to me. My little prince.”

Keith opens his mouth and Shiro beings to fuck his face again. Eyes closed, the lights too are bright suddenly. 

He’s rougher and faster this time. Tears slip down Keith’s face as he gladly takes Shiro’s cock. He digs his hands into his thighs and spreads them further apart. His own cock starts to leak onto his stomach. 

Shiro opens his eyes and at the sight of his lover and he slowly pulls out as he ejaculates inside his mouth. Shiro’s body trembles, his breathing is uneven, and tears spill on his face. Keith leaves his mouth open to show Shiro his cum. 

In a broken voice Shiro tells him to swallow and Keith obeys. Keith opens his mouth again to proudly show Shiro what a good boy he is. Keith follows Shiro with his eyes as he pulls away. He sees Shiro go for his stomach. As Shiro’s tongue hits his stomach Keith’s eyes roll back and he smiles widely. 

By the time Shiro is done licking him (making Keith taste some of himself) their breathing has returned to normal. 

“Thanks,” Keith says, sweetly sticking his tongue out. 

Shiro unties Keith and massages the areas on his arms and torso that were touched by the tie. 

When he finishes he hovers his body over Keith’s. “Were my hands and mouth satisfying?”

Keith presses his lips together and makes an “uh hmm” sound. 

“Good. Now I already fucked your pretty little mouth,” Shiro whispers. He lowers his mouth next to Keith’s ear and carefully says, “Where else did you want me again?”


End file.
